Rosemon
Rosemon Rosemon is a Fairy Digimon whose name and design are derived from the rose. She is known as the "Queen of Flowers", and wears the Tifaret Jewel,Tifaret is an optional spelling of Tiferet, the 6th Sephirot which is often associated with spirituality, beauty and miracles. the symbol of love and beauty, which prevents her from aging. She is the Mega form of both Palmon and Lalamon. She is quiet an over conscious digimon although she wont accept defeat from other mega levels, she is the fencing queen whose rose sword will bloom with crimson energy in the battle field. Moreover she holds the tifaret jewel which she can use to unleash the ultimate temptation and the vine on her left arm can be used to enslave any monster she chooses. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Rosemon can be obtained by saving Mimi in the last rescue and leveling up Palmon. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World 3 You can get Rosemon by raising Angewomon. It is also avaliable as two different Digimon cards. One of them is called Rosemon I. It's a green Mega Digimon card with 40/40. The other one is called Rosemon II and it is one of the five rare Digimon cards. It's white, needs 4 white points of S-Energy and has 0/0 but gets 20AP and 20HP for every Digimon card on your side of the field. Digimon Digital Card Battle A Rosemon appears in Beginner City after the player beats A. Digimon World DS Rosemon digivolves from Lillymon. She also appears when you use a Digivolve Disk on a insect/plant Digimon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Rosemon digivolves from Lilamon. Lillymon cannot digivolve into Rosemon or other Mega Digimon in this game, but can DNA digvolve with Matadormon to create Rosemon. In Dusk she appears in the forest area of Transfeild Attacks * Roses Rapier/Rose Spear: One of Rosemon's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp in order to stab the opponent. This can destroy most of her enemies' defences. * Forbidden Temptation: The Tifaret glows and the flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals. * Thorn Whip/Thorn Whipping: By using the vine whip on her left arm, she can either enslave a Digimon as her devoted servant or electrocute them. In Data Squad, she elongates the whip to wind the opponent. * Ivy Hug: Sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many vines sprout out and binds fast the opponent. * Fascination * Rose Velvet'''covers the ground with thorns. Attacks in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 * '''Rosy Cradle: Releases scent of rose that makes her opponents asleep. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Rose Spear: Hosomi punch all enemies, consumes MP 60. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * Beauty Shock: A lightning bolt is released from her left whip. * Thorn Shoot: Shoots a thorn. * Danger Zone: Shoots thorns at all enemies. Variations / Subspecies *Rosemon X *Rosemon Burst Mode *Babamon Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is the Burst-digivolved form of Rosemon, and thus her power and abilities have reached their limit. Her body has become white, with pink Tifaret Jewels surrounding her. She is surrounded with the Aura of Love and Beauty which makes her seductive and extremely dangerous. The Tifarets around her can be used for critical attacks. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Rosemon Burst Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Rosemon and Babamon. Attacks * Kiss of Breath (Aguichant Lèvres, ): Uses a blowkiss and makes hearts that shoots to the enemy. * Charite ( ) * Jewel of Heart (Tiferet/Tifaret): Attacks the opponent with the seven glowing Tifaret Jewels. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk * Mental Cure * Forbidden Temptation * High Mega Blaster * Electro Whip Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon Rosemon X Rosemon X is a Fairy Digimon, a Rosemon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks * Rosen Blood * Roses Rapier One of Rosemon X's whips develops a pink sheen and becomes straight and sharp in order to stab the opponent. This can destroy most of her enemies' defences. Variations / Subspecies * Rosemon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Jungle Trooper family